oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
House Blanche
History The Blanche Family, better known as House Blanche is a semi-well known military family. They are distinguished by their stunning beauty, military prowess, and snow white hair. House Blanche rose to power during the infancy of Luperion. One winter, a man with white hair, scorned by Wild Elves joined the soon to be Luperiens. His tribe was wiped out, but his physical might was unparalleled. His entire body was infused with arcane magics. He entered the war to seek revenge on those that killed his tribe. He wed a woman who admired his snowy white hair. The second generation of Blanches lacked the same magical aptitude as their father, much to his and his wife's dismay. Instead, the father trained them in physical strength, teaching them the ways to hunt Wild Elves and defend themselves against arcane casters. Generation after generation, the Blanches produced fierce warriors, loyal soldiers, and city guards. After the restructuring of Luperion's military, the Blanches stood at a respectable position. Enough to gain notoriety within Luperion, but not enough to be a household name. Family Secrets Their position in Luperion's hierarchy is strategic. The house masquerades as a perfect exemplar of Luperien nobility to hide the family's darker secret. The patriarch, struck with grief and enraged howled in the frigid night. He sought revenge for his fallen tribe. Doing so attracted the attention of otherworldly forces. A demon appeared before him and made a deal: his soul and the lives of countless others for power. He willingly took it. The demon infused itself with the man, turning his hair a beautiful white and granting him demonic strength and magics. In his old age, he walked into the jungles, never to be seen again. The family believes he left to spare them the sight of their patriarch being consumed wholly by the demon. Some, in an attempt to regain their former power, have taken to worship demon lords. One head of the house erected shrines to the demon lords within the depths of the house, unbeknownst to most of the family. Such heresy would be punished if House Blanche did not fly under the radar of the Wolfking and other higher ranking nobles. While the family knows of the original patriarch's dark dealings, only few that show the drive and desire to reclaim their family's former glory are shown the shrines beneath the house. These individuals partake in demonic rituals in worship of a particular demon lord. They also tend to become head of the house. Family Crest House Blanche's crest is composed of three white weapons arranged in a snowflake or asterisk shape. They are outlined and accented with blue. These weapons will vary depending on the head of the house, but there is always a warhammer in the center. The head of the warhammer always points upwards while the handle points down. Beneath it is the weapon of choice of the head of the house. The handle always points upward towards the right while the other end points downward and towards the left. Beneath that is the weapon of choice of the former head of the house. The handle points upward towards the left while the other end points downard towards the right. The current head's weapon is a heavy mace while the former head's weapon is a scythe. Notable Members Lady Elisia Blanche-The current head of House Blanche. Her rise to power within House Blanche is unknown. She is a lithe woman that wears primarily flowing red dresses. She and her husband, disappeared suddenly and mysteriously. She returned to the house after a year, but her husband never returned. Category:Noble Families